


Feel it

by Mary93



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary93/pseuds/Mary93
Summary: What would happen if Penelope and Anthony lived in our time?Let's explore their lives between family business, seduction, challenges and jealousy.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 42
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

As he quietly eat his breakfast in front of the magnificent view of the Mediterranean from his terrace Anthony heard his sister, Eloise, shout his name from across the house. Not wishing to shout in return, he took his phone and texted her his location. Soon after, she appeared in front of him still in her pajamas.

"What can I do for you Eloise?" 

“Penelope is finally entitled to her days off. So I suggested that she spend her vacation here with all of us. It's been so long since we last saw each other. Does that work for you ? "

Anthony thought for a moment, it had been a while since they last saw Penelope Featherington. Since she had started her graduate studies, in law, if his memory was correct.

"How did she respond? "

"She wants your approval first. She says that since this is your home, it's up to you to decide if she's welcome here. "

Anthony smiled cynically, Penelope was always so polite.

“Alright, she's welcome here. Tell me when she arrives and I will send a driver to pick her up from the airport. "

Eloise jumped for joy. Even though she was 25, she was always just so excited when it came to her friends.

" Thank you ! I'll call her to let her know we're expecting her. "

"How long will she stay?" 

“Her boss asked her to take all of her summer vacation. She's been working so hard lately and landed a golden contract for her firm ... that's kind of her reward. "

" I see. I have business appointments all day send me the information about her arrival and I will follow up. Also ask employees to prepare the guest room that overlooks the pool. "

" Okay ! You're the best ! "

Anthony stood up, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt, "I've been managing this family and family affairs for over 10 years… Obviously I'm the best."  
“What humility! "

Eloise in turn sat down at the breakfast table, dialing Penelope's number to advise her of her brother's decision.

Hours later in London’s business district, Penelope was finalizing the final details of her cases before leaving for the airport. She paused for a few moments to admire the view before her. She literally felt like she was on top of the world.

At 25, she was a partner at Danbury law firm. After years of working to pay for her education and collect the gambling debts her late father left them, she could finally profit. She had worked harder than anyone else to succeed by working while studying in law school, she had obtained her Masters in just three years and thanks to her mentor Lady Danbury, she had climbed the ranks of the firm in just two years. Certainly many people were convinced that she had benefited from the privilege, but that only pushed her to crush all her competitors.

Once her files were in order, she picked up her suitcase which she had packed before coming to the office. And walked to the elevators. Along the way, she met Lady Danbury wearing one of her traditional sheath dresses.

“Penelope, I'm happy to meet you before you leave. Where are you going? "

“The Bridgerton family invited me to their vacation home in Nice in the south of France. "

" What luck ! I'm also planning to go down south for a few days this summer. Maybe we will cross paths? "

" With pleasure. My files are all in order and I have notified my clients of my departure. Therefore, if there is any problem, they know where and how to reach me. "

“You know we have great assistants to handle the little hassles." Lady Danbury said as she pressed the elevator button.

"Yes, but I prefer to manage the little hassles in person…. It keeps me from catching up on their nonsense. "

Lady Danbury laughed and they both entered the elevator. Lady Danbury took the opportunity to tell her about the best places to discover on the French Riviera and then they parted ways.

Once in the taxi that brought her to the airport, Penelope thought back to the last time she had seen the Bridgerton family. It had been over five years since she saw them. Eloise and her spoke to each other mainly via FaceTim. Between Eloise who had embraced a career as a journalist and her own schedule… their meetings were becoming increasingly rare.

Not to mention the short and unstable relationship she had with Colin. Colin, her first love. The man who had broken her heart, she felt more for him than he did for her. She had resented him for taking their relationship so little seriously but she realized, it was not long ago that they had had not reached the same maturity at the same time. Certainly because of the responsibilities that fell on her head when her father died.

Without realizing it, she was sitting on the plane heading to the South of France. Expected arrival, 8 p.m. Eloise had warned her that a driver would be there when she arrived. So all she had to do was enjoy the flight and the comfort of her seat ... well, that was without counting the man in his sixties who undressed her with his eyes. He tried to approach her several times but she just subtly ignored him.

A few hours later, the plane landed at Nice airport. Penelope retrieved her suitcase and headed for the airport entrance. She heard the old pervert call out to her "Miss! I would be happy to accompany you to your hotel, I'm sure we can have fun. "

Unable to hear any more of his nonsens, Penelope turned to the man in question and was about to answer him when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Strangely, she didn't feel in danger, but a sense of security came over her. Then she understood why when she heard the voice of the man who was now hugging her.

“I'm sorry Sir but this young woman is already taken. "

This voice, she knew it. It was Anthony, Anthony Bridgerton.

The man apologized, visibly embarrassed at being caught with his hand in the bag. Once he was gone, Penelope pulled away from Anthony's arms to face him. He was even more attractive than she remembered, but she made sure not to show it by using her businesswoman expression.

"Eloise told me a driver would come pick me up, she didn't say it would be the great Anthony Bridgerton. "

"I had business meetings not far from here. It was easier to make the detour with my driver than to send another. "

Obviously, Anthony Bridgerton CEO of the international family business had a driver. Why hadn't she thought about it?

He took her suitcase from her hands.

“She's light. "  
"Oh… believe me it will be fuller when I get back." "

He laughed, muttering something about women and shopping.

She followed him to his car and gentlemanly he was, he opened the door for her to take a seat. She settled into the back seat and he took a seat next to her.  
An awkward silence settled between them which Anthony broke.

" You've changed. "  
" In good, I hope. "

He looked at her from head to toe. She was still in her office attire; a black pencil skirt slightly slit on the side matched with a classic white blouse and chic but comfortable black stiletos. She wore a tight bun. She had signed a contract of several thousand pounds for one of her clients that very morning, she always made sure to appear strict and infallible in these situations.

Anthony's gaze was really long… she felt herself blush but turned her head to admire the view and especially so that he didn't notice it.  
"You seem more sure of yourself, it suits you. "  
"Thanks, you're not bad either. "

The rest of the journey was in silence as Anthony frantically emailed on his smartphone and Penelope tried not to fall asleep watching the landscape pass before her eyes.  
They arrived around 8:30 p.m. at the villa.

"Eloise told me that you did some work, not that you turn your vacation home into a castle. Penelope was amazed at the transformations made by Anthony. The small stone villa in the area had turned into a real mansion.

“I just did a few small renovations. "

They certainly didn't have the same meaning of the word small.

"Let's go home, they must all be waiting for us for the meal." 

Penelope followed Anthony into the entrance of the villa, at least the hall hadn't changed much. The large double wooden door still opened onto a magnificent entrance hall with its exposed country stones and its magnificent red terracotta floor. Only the wooden staircase seemed to have been renovated, goodbye the dark varnish and hello the beautiful natural color of the wood.

" Finally you are here ! "

Eloise had just appeared in a bikini and beach kimono. She took Penelope in her arms and hugged her so tight she struggled to breathe for a few moments.

“Eloise, I'm so happy to see you again. "

" Me too ! You realize that with your schedule, we haven't seen each other for at least five years! "

It hurt Penelope, it is true that she had not been very present in recent years but she had to think about herself and her career. Maybe she had been a little too selfish.

“I know, I'm so sorry. But now that I'm a partner, we'll be able to reach the lost time. "

" I should hope so ! "

They didn't notice that Anthony had left the room, taking Penelope's suitcase with him.

"We are all on the terrace, we were waiting for you for an aperitif. "

Penelope followed her friend. To reach the terrace, they passed through several rooms that Penelope admired. One thing is certain, Anthony knew how to make the right decoration choices with a few exceptions.

“Penelope, my dear! What a pleasure to see you again! "

“Violet! The pleasure is shared ! "

“Let me watch you. "

Violet reached out with Penelope's arms in her hand and looked at her from head to toe, as her son had done earlier that evening.

“What a beautiful woman you have become and what a remarkable style. Eloise, you should take some notes. "

Penelope thanked Violet as she led her arm in arm to the rest of the family. Eloise rolled her eyes as she followed them.

Penelope was quickly overrun by all the Bridgertons present. Answering the many questions everyone asked her about her life, her work, and more. She felt like she had never left them.

After drinking two glasses of champagne, she felt the tiredness wash over her. She had to take a good shower if she didn't want to fall asleep at the dinner table, which Violet said would be a feast to celebrate her arrival.

Penelope leaned over to Eloise to speak quietly in her ear.

"Is it possible that I change before the meal? I left straight after work. "  
" Of course. Follow me. "


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at her bedroom door, Eloise said to her, "Anthony asked that this guest bedroom be prepared for you. It overlooks the swimming pool, so you can go directly through the French window to join us on the terrace. The house has changed a lot since you came ... I hope you don't get lost. "

“I should be able to get out of this, thanks. I won't be long."

Eloise hugged her again and let her take over her room.

Once the door closed behind her, Penelope was speechless in front of her room. The huge beige four-poster bed blended beautifully with the room's cream-colored stone vaulted walls. Penelope passed her hand over the linen sheets of the bed… No doubt, she was going to sleep well in this bed.

She noticed that her personal belongings and purse were already on the bedroom desk. She walked over to the two adjoining rooms, also running her hand over the white armchairs placed harmoniously in the center of the room. Eloise hadn't exaggerated when she described her bedroom walk-in closet… it was huge, bigger than her own living room and kitchen. 

Her clothes had already been neatly put in the wardrobes, her shoes and jewelry also neatly stored. She laughed, she would never be able to keep her dressing room so neatly tidy. She was the style of flying her clothes off the floor when choosing outfits and leaving them lying around where she undressed when she came home from work.

She took the direction of the bathroom, and once again was stunned by the beauty of the latter. The decor was in the same tones as the room with its cream-colored marble adorning the walls and floor. All warmed up with a few notes of wood, especially below the double sink and at the bottom of the walk-in shower.

Penelope undressed and stepped into the shower in question, relaxing as she felt hot water run over her body. She opened her eyes and turned off the water to soap herself up and that was when she noticed that a large window allowed anyone passing through the garden to see her completely naked in the shower. She blushed at the thought of it, but said that since everyone in the house was waiting for her for the meal, she wasn't risking anything. So she washed up, wondering who could have had the idea of putting a window there.

Once she had put on a more casual outfit, she took the route Eloise had told her to join them on the terrace but hesitated between two small paths.

“To go down into the gardens, you have to turn left. To go to the terrace and to the swimming pool, it is on the right. "

Penelope jumped in surprise and Anthony congratulated himself on having managed to scare her so much.

“Anthony! You scared me ! "  
"I noticed. My room is next to yours and obviously I'm arriving at the right time. We don't want you to get lost in our field. "  
They both headed for the terrace.

"I saw that you took over your room, how do you like it? No one has stayed there yet. "  
"She's gorgeous… but I have a question. "  
" I'm listening to you. "  
"Who is the idiot who thought putting a big window to the shower was a good idea? "

Anthony stopped and turned to her, a smirk on his lips.  
"It's me, this bathroom needed light and the window overlooks the only part of the house that is strictly reserved for me. He walked over to her, "By the way, you didn't seem to mind. "

Penelope knew immediately that he had visibly observed her as she bathed. She felt embarrassed but not outraged.

"Don't blush, I enjoyed the view and it's not like I've never seen your body. "

She stood there speechless as he resumed his walk as if nothing had happened. After a few seconds, she came to her senses and caught up with him in silence.  
They joined the rest of the family who had already seated themselves. Violet insisted that Penelope sit in her usual place, so she was facing Anthony who had the place of head of the family as usual.

The evening passed quietly, Eloise and Pénélope told each other about their new life. One being an Investigative Journalist and the other a lawyer specializing in International Business Law. Violet asks her how her family is doing but Penelope knew it was more out of politeness than out of real interest. It was known that her mother, Portia Featherington and Violet Bridgerton were true nemesis. So she told her that she didn't have much contact with her mother and sisters anymore, but last she heard everything was going well for them.

She learned over dinner that Simon and Daphne are expected to arrive soon and stay for the remainder of the vacation. What a love affair between these two ...

As the weather cooled, they had tea and dessert in the living room. Pénélope and Bénédict then undertook a passionate discussion about their favorite painters. "But you don't have much to envy the most famous artists, you have a lot of talent and if I believe the last sale of one of your paintings, I am not the only one to think so. "

"Thanks Penelope, it feels good to chat with someone who knows and cares about it. Isn't that dear brother! "

"Oh, it's good Bénédict, I am more into good wine than art. It's not a crime ... "

It was a pleasant evening but Penelope was really tired of her day, so she apologized to her hosts and went to bed. Once in her bedroom, she thought back to Anthony's words earlier that evening. Flashbacks from their last meeting flooded her thoughts.

Anthony didn't take long to follow Penelope and go to bed. He was really surprised to find her at the airport tonight. When he saw her with stiletos on her feet and a suitcase in her hand, he gasped for a moment. She seemed sure of herself, she had obviously gained self-confidence. She was sexy but not vulgar.

When he caught sight of her in her shower from the garden adjoining his bedroom, he had been literally captivated, her voluptuous curves were perfect. She seemed to have realized it, he remembered the way she hid them five years ago and her shifty gaze every time he looked at her. Tonight, however, she had defiantly met his gaze whenever she caught him staring at her.  
Flashbacks from their last meeting washed over him and he went to take a second shower before going to bed.  
-  
The next day, Anthony made his way to his place on the terrace where his breakfast was already waiting for him. He drank his coffee admiring the view. He didn't have a date scheduled for today, so he had planned to enjoy the pool and the sun.

In the distance, he saw Penelope arriving in a green nightie and a black satin robe. He looked at her intently and she didn't seem unsettled. She took a seat at the end of the table, spoiling his view, and poured herself a coffee as well.

“Hello Anthony". She told him, holding his gaze while taking a sip of the hot liquid.  
“Hello Penelope. Slept well ? "  
“Very good, the bed in my room is very comfortable. You will have to tell me where you found those sheets. "  
“My mom will be happy to take you shopping. "

Silence fell between them until the visibly very fit Benedict took a seat at the table.  
“Penelope, you have to pose for me. "  
" I'd be glad. "  
“I already know in what context... a nude seems perfect to me. "

Penelope blushes

"Do you really think this is appropriate? Anthony asked.  
"Why wouldn't that be?" She's not been with Colin for a long time, stupid as he is if I may say so and besides I consider her a close friend ... so there is no ambiguity. "

Anthony didn't answer but bit the inside of his cheek. The idea of Penelope posing nude in front of his brother stirred up a hitherto unknown feeling in him… jealousy. He wasn't the possessive and jealous lover type yet… he wasn't even her lover.

Penelope got up to put on her swimsuit, planning the tanning and pool day.

Anthony admired her buttocks barely covered by her outfit which Benedict noticed, so he took the opportunity to tease him.  
“Look at this body, she looks like one of those Greek goddesses. My portrayal of her promises to be beautiful. "

Anthony didn't say anything and also got up to change. He passed Eloise and Francesca on the way but didn't take the time to greet them. They were used to his mood swings and suddenly didn't ask more questions.

Penelope was quietly changing next to her bed when she saw a shadow behind her. From the size of it, she knew right away who it was.

"Anthony, just because I'm your guest doesn't mean you have the right to break into my room. "

She had said these words without looking back. She felt him invade her oxygen bubble and she stiffened in anticipation. What did he want?

"I thought of you last night. "

Anthony had voluntarily invaded her personal space, his chest was a few inches from her back. He whispered the words in Penelope's ear and replaced one of her red locks behind it. He noticed the shivers that ran through Penelope's body.

She clenched her fists and turned to face him.

"Listen Anthony, it's not because we shared a night together five years ago that it will happen again. "  
"Let me prove you wrong in this case." I want you Penelope, and I always get what I want. "

She took a step towards him and lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

“I am not an object. I'm not like all those women you collect. I'm not a one night stand. So please go your way. "

He gave her the same smirk as the night before.

"Is it a challenge, Miss Featherington?" Because if I can believe your body, it seems to remember me perfectly. "

And he turned around to go out the French window. 

Once he was out of sight, Penelope took a deep breath. She hadn't even noticed that she was holding her breath.

She felt her nipples hardened almost instantly at Anthony's innocent touch and that was perfectly visible under her nightie. She hated Anthony, she really hated him. 

How could he think she would fall back into his bed so easily? What had happened between them had been a dreadful mistake. She had just broken up with Colin and Anthony was angry over a complicated deal for his company. They had ended up getting drunk together and had spent their respective frustrations by sleeping together. 

Admittedly, it was one of the most orgasmic nights of her life and certainly she happened to think about it from time to time but there was no way it would happen again ... Anthony Bridgerton was a Don Juan, he chained the conquests and his exploits with those - these were often the front pages of people's magazines. No, Penelope wouldn't be another name to add to his list.

But if he wanted to play, he had found an opponent to match him. She too had had several lovers in recent years. She was just a lot more quiet than him.  
She had planned to wear a one-piece swimsuit today, but after some thought, she opted for a much less conventional bikini.

When she appeared by the pool, bag and book in her arm, she was greeted by Benedict's appreciative whistles.

“Woua Penelope! What a beauty ! "  
"Thank you Bénédict, I don't really like tan lines. "

She went to sit on a deckchair next to Eloise.

"You have to tell me how you manage to have such a plump butt, Pen."   
“Yoga every morning is my secret. "

She ignored Anthony's look on her body but counted the dots in her head putting on her sunglasses and straw hat on.   
Penelope 1 - Anthony 0.

Anthony, sitting by the pool, observed Penelope. The swimsuit she was wearing was not the one she had placed on her bed. No, that white bikini made up of a Brazilian thong that came up to her hips and a top that barely covered her chest was a declaration of war. He watched her chat and laugh with Eloise, he had to quickly dive into the pool to hide the effect Penelope's body was making on his. He began to do laps to let off steam.

"I don't know what he's got today but he looks in a terrible mood". Eloise said to Penelope.  
“Oh it must be because of business. "


	3. Chapter 3

The following week, Penelope remained surrounded by Eloise, Francesca and Hyacinthe. They went to the beach, took a hike in the creeks and of course, the shops. She had only seen Anthony at supper or at breakfast.

This Wednesday morning she was awakened by the ringing of her phone, it was Lady Danbury.

"Penelope, I hope I'm not disturbing you. "

Penelope thought so, but answered the opposite.

“One of our clients must received a buyout offer. "

“I see, what can I do? "

"It turns out you've come to the right place at the right time. The tender offer was made by the Bridgerton company. I want you to take part in the negotiations, they will take place this afternoon in a restaurant in Nice. I'm sending you all the confidential documents, I'm counting on you to keep a low profile this morning, seeing you is sure to destabilize Anthony Bridgerton, he doesn't know you're our client's lawyer which can work in our favor. "

" You can count on me. "

She stood up immediately, picked up her tablet, and began to read the offer. She had learned to work under stress and with negotiations, this was the part of her job that she preferred.

Over breakfast she tried to guess Anthony's mood. He seemed serene and sure of himself. He didn't bring up family business when they were all at the dinner table, so the battle was going to be amicable except that she was enjoying the surprise effect and was counting on enjoying it.

"Penelope, we could go to the artisans who make our linens sheets this morning". Violet offered her.

"I would have loved it, but someone I know is in the area and I accepted her invitation to spend the day with her. "  
“Oh, we can put this off until tomorrow. "  
“With pleasure Violet. "

She looked in the direction of Anthony who didn't seem intrigued by her date.

She excused herself and went to change herself. She took the time to choose her outfit, it had to be professional but also casual so as not to arouse the suspicions of the Bridgerton family. She therefore chooses a light and fluid white jumpsuit. Pair her with gold heeled sandals and a navy silk shawl to cover her shoulders in the wind.

She made sure that all the doors to her bedroom were closed to once again read the documents to prepare for negotiations. At 11:30 am, she called a taxi to get to the meeting.

-

Anthony had made an appointment with the founder of the Start-up whom he wanted to buy in a renowned restaurant in Nice. He and his legal adviser were the first to arrive, arriving a few minutes later, James Connor who hadn't even bothered to put on a suit.   
He greeted him and invited him to take a seat at the table.

"I propose not to waste time and start negotiations immediately. "

“I'd rather not, my lawyer should be arriving soon to join us. I am a genius computer scientist but legal details are not my strong suit. "

“In that case, let's order our drinks. "

Anthony walked the talk by calling one of the waiters.

As he asked Mr. Connor what his lawyer would like, he saw Penelope Featherington walk over to their table. She seemed to arrive as a conqueror.

“A glass of white wine for me. "

She sat down without waiting for permission at their table and greeted her client.

Anthony didn't show he was unsettled by Penelope's presence but she watched as he frantically moved his right leg.

Penelope began to negotiate as their drinks and starters were served.

"I have read your offer. It is certainly very attractive but let's be honest really low. "

" Why do you say that ?" Anthony's legal adviser asked. An older generation corporate lawyer. Penelope would love to crush him down. 

“By buying my client's business, you inherit a leadership position in the increasingly competitive dating apps market. Let us add to this that you have obviously omitted to take into account several economic factors in carrying out your calculations, in particular the potential of the new algorithm that my client has just submitted. "

Penelope reveled in the amazed look of her opponent. He certainly thought he had drowned the fish enough, but bad luck for him, she always made a point of checking every detail of the offers and contracts her clients had to sign.

Anthony asked for a moment with his advisor and they got up to go to the restaurant terrace. Penelope smiled at her client and advised him to enjoy his dish just like her.

Anthony reappeared looking quite pissed off and his lawyer looked sorry.

"Alright, what are your terms. "

Penelope writes the amount they wanted on a piece of napkin and handed it to Anthony, keeping a straight face but deep inside she was gloating. He looked at the sum she had written.

"Is this a joke? "

"Not at all, with this money you are not only buying my client's business but also keeping my client and ownership of the algorithms he creates. You have everything to gain from it, but if that doesn't suit you, other companies are interested ... "

Penelope thought she saw flames in Anthony's eyes.

“In that case, I wouldn't want to miss such an opportunity. "

Penelope took her tablet from her bag, opened the documents she had prepared that morning, and handed them to Anthony. He took the tablet from his hands as he had done with the napkin, took the time to read all of the details and signed them with the pen Penelope held out to him. He made a phone call and the funds were transferred by the end of the meal to James Connor's account.

Once the negotiation was over, James and Anthony began to discuss business. They established a communication strategy to publicize their new partnership and discussed application development.

At the end of the meal, Penelope greeted her client and left the restaurant to call Lady Danbury and let her know of her victory. It was still early and her victory made her want to indulge herself. So she walked towards the shopping street and entered the first shop that glanced at her.

She chose several outfits to try on and walked over to the cabins. In the cabin, she paid no attention to the calm that suddenly reigned in the store. The cabin curtain opened on her and she was pinned to the wall by Anthony while she was half naked.

" What are you doing ? » She asked him

"I should be asking you this question."

“I just did my job. Your lawyer, who you should fired, only had to better prepare for the negotiations. "

"Don't worry, I just fired him. "

"In that case, please leave me. I have a victory to celebrate. "

She saw that flame in his eyes again. It seemed like he was literally ready to explode, here in this cabin in the middle of the store. She was trapped between his two arms which surrounded her head. He took her ponytail in his hand and pulled it slightly so that she looked him in the eye.

"Penelope, have you decided to drive me crazy? "

She didn't answer but glared at him. He suddenly took possession of her lips, crushing his chest on her bare one, why had she chosen not to put on a bra today… Her body, her mind couldn't help but respond to his possessive kiss.

He left her lips as quickly as he had taken them and watched her come to her senses. He then leaned over her a second time… and said the following words "Penelope 1 - Anthony 1" then left as quickly as he appeared to leave Penelope with her breast exposed and panting in the dressing room. When she went to the checkout, the saleswoman told her that the outfit was offered to her…. She was going to kill Anthony Bridgerton.

-

She did not return until around 7:00 p.m. to the Bridgertons' villa. Not meeting anyone on the way, she headed straight for her bedroom to take a relaxing bath. Simon and Daphne must have arrived during the day and Violet had, once again, planned a feast to welcome them.

She took a little over an hour to get ready and put on linen shorts with an oversized white t-shirt that showed her bikini top. She didn't take the time to straighten her hair after washing it and let it curl naturally.

From her room, she heard the cries of Grégory and Hyacinthe who obviously had started a diving competition in the swimming pool. So she put on her sandals and went towards the pool.

She noticed that Simon and Daphne already wearing casual clothes. Denim Bermuda shorts and a linen shirt for Simon and a long floral summer dress for Daphne. 

Anthony arrived at the same time as her but he walked past her as if she didn't exist. He was obviously still upset.

"Daphne, how are you? Wasn't the trip too long? Penelope asked when she came up to him.

Daphne hugged Penelope in a friendly hug. "I'm fine thank you, it's been a while since we last saw each other. "

“Yes, everyone pointed that out to me. "  
"The more we tell you the less it will happen again." Eloise said handing her a glass of tequila.  
"I won't forget. "

The three of them discussed Simon's hellish car trip he had imposed on Daphne to join them in Nice. As they laughed at the anecdotes of the trip, Simon caught everyone's attention.

“I think we have something to celebrate dear brother-in-law. "

Anthony waited for the rest of his sentence.

Showing everyone his smartphone screen, Simon continued, “The Bridgerton company has today acquired a new company specializing in dating apps. Congratulations!" He raised his glass and everyone did the same.

“It's not a big win, I had to pay more than expected." Anthony said, obviously still upset that he "lost" the negotiations.

" What happened ?» Asked Violet

“You should ask Penelope that."

All eyes turned to her. She took a sip of her tequila, looking Anthony in the eye before answering, "Is it my fault you didn't know how to surround yourself with good legal advice?" I am good at my field and have made you invest in a great company that has potential." She paused to check her phone which had just vibrated in her pocket, she smiled when she saw the notification from her bank. She looked at Anthony again, "And you just increased my funds by 100,000 pounds, Thank you ". She punctuated her sentence by handing him her glass before taking a sip again.

Benedict was the first to react.

“Well brother, it seems to me that you have found an opponent to match your level. "

Everyone laughed but the battle that was being played out between Anthony and Penelope was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone laughed, but the battle that was being played out between Anthony and Penelope was just beginning.

“I knew you were good but now you surprise me. Eloise told her during the meal.

“Oh you know when you're good she said laughing. Quite frankly, I love my job and your brother's lawyer was very helpful in botching his purchase offer. "

The meal passed as calmly as possible with the Bridgertons.   
They continued the party by the pool without Violet. Anthony seemed to be more relaxed, no doubt the benefits of alcohol Eloise pointed out to him.

While the evening was in full swing, Daphne and Simon dancing to the summer hit, Grégory and Hyacinthe discovering the joys of evenings under the stars.   
Eloise and Bénédict in the middle of a water fight in the swimming pool and Anthony who was sipping yet another glass of wine with his feet in the water. 

Penelope heard her phone vibrate again. It was a message from James inviting her to come and celebrate their victory in his hotel room.  
She smiled as she read his message, he was most likely not very sober anymore. They had already had an affair before he became her client but there was no way it would happen again. 

It was as she responded to James' suggestion that Anthony pushed her into the water fully clothed. In a reflex she threw her mobile phone next to her and grabbed hold of her attacker's leg.  
So they both found themselves in the water and Penelope then leaned on his shoulders to rise to the surface.

Eloise and Bénédict giggled in front of the scene.

"What's wrong with you ?! Penelope asked Anthony.  
"I didn't really want you to answer that text. "

Penelope did not know what to say. She was going to politely decline James's offer, but by what right Anthony was allowing himself to do that.

"Do I remind you that apart from my gratitude for welcoming me here, I owe you nothing at all. "  
She had said these words so that only he could hear them.

Anthony was content to give her a seductive smile and draw her to him. Why had she been drinking so much, she was unable to resist him in this state.

Witnessing the scene, Simon, Daphne, Bénédict and Eloise took the youngest siblings and quickly left to leave these two a little more privacy. What the two main stakeholders did not even notice.

Anthony put his hands on Penelope's generous hips which caused her to shiver with anticipation. He looked her in the eyes and said "Come work for me".  
Penelope, who did not expect such a proposal at all, widened her eyes "Pardon? "  
“I fired my legal counsel. I need a new one and you look like the best. Come work for me. I'm offering you double your current salary. "  
"Is this always how you make job offers? "

He looked at her intently. "Of course not. Usually I ask my assistants to find me the rare pearl but it seems that this time it was she who came to me. "

Deep down, Penelope was flattered. Her professional skills seemed to have dazzled him. But she was far too loyal to Lady Danbury, she was her mentor and had just been made a partner in her firm. She couldn't let it go.

"Do you know at least how much my salary is? "  
"If I judge by the amount you received today I would say that you earn 10% commission on each contract signed plus your fees for monitoring current files which according to my sources are quite high since you were able to reimburse all of your father's debts and your student loan in just two years. "  
"How do you know all of this? "  
“I have some hidden talents myself. "

For the form, Penelope pretended to think a few moments about his proposal but she ended up breaking away from his embrace and headed for the stairs of the pool.  
Once out of the water, she went to retrieve her cell phone. Then watched him come out of the water too. His abs looked even more attractive just by the glow of the lanterns that lit the pool.

“I have to decline your offer. Money isn’t my only motive, I’ve just been appointed a partner and I love my firm. "  
"What exactly do you owe to Danbury ?" "  
“Absolutely everything I have today. "

With these last words, she left for her room, being careful to avoid passing by Anthony.

"You could at least think about my proposal". He shouted at her.

She didn't answer him and quickened her pace. Once safely in her room, she collapsed soaked in the couch, her head spinning. She says to herself that she was definitely going to have a hangover the next day. She found the courage to undress but it was so hot that night that she didn't bother to put on pajamas and just changed her panties to sleep.

As expected, she woke up with a horrible headache, took an aspirin that was lying in her bag before pulling on a t-shirt and going to start her yoga session. Nothing better to recover from a good hangover than physical activity. A lesson she had learned during her studies.

After an hour of yoga, her stomach cried out for famine and she pulled on denim shorts to go to breakfast. To her amazement, she was the last to take a seat at the table and obviously the only seat left was to Anthony's right.

She greeted everyone before pouring herself a tall glass of squeezed orange juice and judging by the looks of her hosts, she wasn't the only one struggling to emerge this morning.

"You've got mines dug up this morning," Violet said with a disapproving look.

She got several growls in response.

"Alright, since you all seem in a good mood, I suggest we all go shopping to find outfits for the charity gala tomorrow at the casino." 

Eloise pouted, Penelope said nothing but wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea. As for Daphne, Francesca and Hyacinthe, they seemed a little happier with the proposal but also seemed to be battling a horrible headache.

“Guys, this applies to you too. "

And there, Violet was faced with many refusals but she didn't hold it against them. "I want to see you all ready in the lobby in an hour and not a minute more.  
It was therefore under threat that they all headed for their rooms to change.

An hour later as they were all divided into the cars a red Ferrari pulled up in front of them and Siena Rosso got out.

"What is this woman doing here? » Daphne asked.  
"She must have gotten dumped by her boyfriend and crawled back towards Anthony. » Eloise replied.

Anthony went to meet Siena and she kissed him at the corners of his lips. Anthony let it go. She said something to him but they were too far away for the gang to hear. Then Anthony walked over to them, his hands in his jeans pockets and told them to leave without him, he had "to do" with Siena.

Neither of them was fooled, they knew what it meant but they were too well behaved to point it out to him. Penelope couldn't help staring at Siena, Anthony's former girlfriend, she had left him a few years ago to live her dream and become a singer but according to celebrity magazines and Eloise, she often came back to Anthony... using him and his notoriety to once again leave him alone. Their relationship was complicated and it seems profitable for Siena.

Penelope forced herself to stop thinking about it and on the way to the luxury boutiques of Monaco, she asked Violet what the theme of the Gala du Casino was.  
“Bali, they are riding the“ bohemian chic ”wave this year. "  
"Bohemian chic, two words totally contradictory in my opinion ..." said Eloise  
"Eloise, please don't start. "

The trip lasted about thirty minutes before their drivers dropped them all off near the shops.

“Simon, Bénédict, I trust you to help Grégory find a costume. Violet said taking her role as pack leader.  
“I'm going to go with Francesca and Hyacinthe, you girls - she said to Eloise, Daphne and Penelope - I trust you to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow night. Meet at 1pm for lunch. ”

Once the orders were received, they all parted in the direction of the shops.

"Okay girls, do you have any idea what they mean by 'Bali'? » Eloise asked  
"I imagine whites and creams are a must. » Replied Daphne  
“With lightness. »Added Penelope 

Eloise looked at them in amazement "But how does this simple word inspire you so much?" "  
Daphne and Penelope looked at each other and answered heartily "Vogue Magazine".  
"But yes am I stupid, it goes without saying ..."

After shopping around, they found a vintage store that seemed to match their research perfectly. As they searched for the perfect dress Daphne asked Penelope 

"What happened between you and Anthony last night? You looked close? "  
“He offered me to become his legal advisor. "

Eloise stopped looking in the wardrobes and turned to her best friend.

"What did you answer him? "  
" I refused. "

Daphne and Eloise looked at each other ...

“Can we find out why? »  
Penelope responded by selecting three dresses which she handed to the saleswoman.

“He made me a great offer, but money isn't everything. I love my current job and have no desire to leave my firm after being appointed a partner. "

The three young women made their way to the changing rooms.

"But you would have more time for yourself, right?" » Eloise asked

“Honestly, knowing your brother and the extent of your family empire… I doubt it. "

"Let's talk about something else" Daphne said from her cabin "There is very clearly something going on between you two, we've only been here yesterday and Simon has noticed the same. "

“For once, I agree with my sister" Eloise cried. 

The three of them left their cabin to judge each other ... obviously none of them had found the perfect dress and they returned to the cabin for a second fitting.

“Nothing's going on with your brother. "  
"We are all crazy in this case ..."

Penelope thought about it, then thought to herself that she had nothing to lose by telling them the truth. She closed her dress and they came out again almost at the same time.

“We slept together five years ago. "

Penelope had released this bomb so quickly that the two sisters thought they were dreaming.

“WHAT ?! »Said Eloise

Penelope repeated to herself

"But when could it have happened?" » Asked Daphne

“It was in London before I started my studies. I had just broken up with Colin and Anthony was pissed off about a deal that fell through…. One thing leading to another, we drank and ended up in the same bed. When I woke up the next day I left without even leaving him a note. "

Still not convinced by her dress, Penelope went to try on the third one she had selected without taking the time to analyze Daphne and Eloise's reactions to her revelation.

"No but I can't believe it, how could you hide this from me." Eloise shouted.

“Honestly, I was ashamed. I mean who breaks up with a brother and sleeps with the other in the same evening. "

"Penelope, Colin has been a real bastard to you, you don't have to blame yourself. » Daphne told her. She continued, "The real question is, does Anthony still appeal you now?" 

Penelope thought for a moment, should she be honest with them?  
Having no answer, Daphne asked the question again.  
She and Eloise had donned their third choice as well and were waiting for her outside her cabin.

Penelope then opened the curtain that separated them "Obviously Anthony attracts me. What woman could be insensitive to his charm ? "

She looked at herself in the mirror Daphne admired her also "I think you have found THE perfect dress Penelope." Penelope wore a cream-colored satin dress slit down to her right thigh with a bustier that showed off one shoulder. The dress was elegant and sexy at the same time.

She turned to Daphne who was wearing a white chiffon empire-style dress decorated with fine flower embroidery that showed off her waist.  
“I think you found yours as well. "

They both turned their attention to Eloise, who had opted for a dress reminiscent of Greek renaissance fashion.  
The saleswoman intervened “Ladies, I think you have found what you are looking for. "  
They returned to get dressed in the cabin.

"Penelope, do you think you and Anthony could be a real couple? »Asked Daphne

Penelope almost choked on her own saliva.

“Daphne, Anthony clearly isn't interested in stable relationships. So no, nothing will happen with him. "

They didn't talk about it again afterwards. They paid for their purchase at the cash desk and headed for the meeting point.

At lunch, Penelope received a phone call from one of her faculty acquaintances, Andrew Brown. Obviously Lady Danbury had told him where she was and he invited her to join him. She wondered if this was okay, after all she was a guest of the Bridgertons. Then she thought to herself that she deserved to have a little fun. So she explained the situation to her hosts and they urged her to accept.

"Don't worry, you have every right to have fun," Violet said.

Penelope went to join Andrew. Andrew had been what you might call a sex friend during his school years but he went on Erasmus and they eventually lost sight of each other. She found him by the sea and he had hardly changed. Tall, clean-shaven and blond the opposite of Anthony and she needed it.

“Pen! "  
“Andrew! I am so happy to see you again! "  
"How about having a coffee?" "  
“Obviously, you certainly have plenty to tell me. "

They took their places on a terrace and discussed their lives for long hours. As the evening began to fall, Andrew showed up more picking up on what didn't displease him and they ended up in his hotel room ordering room service.

Penelope knew there was no feeling between them and that was fine with her. She just needed some carnal pleasure and that's what she got. Only, as Andrew languidly caressed her body, it wasn't his hands that Penelope imagined and when he took her just as languidly. She wasn't thinking of him when she climaxed. No, her thoughts were haunted by a more mature man, more raw, more sure of himself ...

They made love several times that night and each time Penelope passed through the frustration that inhabited her more and more, which did not displease her partner who had no idea of the fight that was playing in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

At the villa Anthony was surprised to see all his family return except Penelope.

Daphne took undisguised pleasure in telling him that Penelope had stayed in Monaco with an old acquaintance.

Eloise received a text from Penelope during the meal informing her that she would be back the next morning and when she shared this news with the whole family, she saw the rage in Anthony's eyes. She pointed that out to Daphne.

Anthony took it upon himself to show nothing but deep inside, he was fuming. He had made it clear to her that he wanted her and she was spending the night with another man. A woman had never done this to him, first she left in the middle of the night five years ago without leaving even a word and today, when he had clearly just put an end in any relationship with Siena, Penelope was spending the night with another man.

After the meal, he took his car and left for the center of Nice. He spent his evening drinking in a bar. He was quickly accosted by a young woman, quite tall brunette model size. He decided to do like Penelope and take the opportunity. After all why couldn't he have fun too?

He took a hotel room and it. He didn't made love to this woman (He didn't even remerber her name) ... no, he took her without violence but without worrying about her pleasure. All he wanted was to let go of his frustration as he imagined another man touching Penelope as he touched this young woman.

At the villa Daphne and Eloise were discussing Penelope and Anthony. There was no doubt that Anthony was jealous. So they had to make these two at least try to build something together. Anthony continued to conquer but Penelope could well be the one with whom he could make his life and start a family.

The next morning Penelope left Andrew in the early morning hours while he was still sleeping.

She would have liked to come back to the villa discreetly, but Anthony arrived at the same time as her. He got out of his car without taking the time to greet her. Judging by the condition of his clothes, he too had spent the night elsewhere.

They both entered the still silent villa and made their way to their rooms without a word and without a glance at each other.

As Penelope was about to open her door, Anthony turned to her.

"I hope you left him a note. "  
"I don't need to leave him a note, he knows that if he calls me I'll answer. And you ? Should I expect to see you on the cover of the magazines? "

She didn't wait for a response from him and walked back to her room. She heard Anthony's door slam behind him.

Int her bathroom, she undressed and checked to make sure she had no marks from her lovemaking the night. Fortunately, Andrew seemed to remember that she hated it. She then went into her bath where she stayed until the water turned cold.

Penelope took advantage of this moment of peace to think back to the events of the day before… Why had she spoken of that night to Eloise and Daphne? Would they be able to keep the secret? There was Andrew too, she had been happy to find him and although she didn't regret sleeping with him again… she knew it wasn't the best idea she had had these days.

She took the time to take care of herself by applying her moisturizer and putting on a mask to prepare her skin for tonight's gala. She eventually fell asleep in her bathrobe on top of her bed sheets.

In the next room, Anthony staid in the shower for a long time to get rid of the cheap parfum scent of his latest conquest. Why did Penelope those stupi magazines? Was she jealous? What did she mean when she told him she would respond directly if this man called her back?

It made him even more furious, she had never deigned to answer his calls when they had spent the night together. He decided to go run his nerves in the pool.

The rest of the family were having breakfast when Anthony dove into the pool to start laps.

“I feel like Anthony needs to let off steam. Said Simon

“I wonder if Penelope is home. » Says Violet

“I saw her in the hall with Anthony this morning. The atmosphere was freezing between them. »Said Gregory

"You are telling me, that you woke up early ... that's a feat," Violet replied.

The whole table laughed as Gregory explained that it was a bird that had been striving for the shutters of his window that had woken him in the early hours of the morning.

Eloise leaned over to Daphne "Do you think Anthony's mood has something to do with Penelope?" 

“Certainly, you saw how he reacted yesterday when he heard that Penelope was sleeping away. "

"Can I know what you are talking about ? Simon interrupted them.

"Nothing in particular" they replied in unison.

Simon didn't believe them at all, when these two started doing low masses it didn't bode well.  
But knowing his wife, he didn't insist any more.

Anthony only stopped swimming when he was unable to move his shoulders. He asked one of his employees to bring him a coffee and settled into his usual place. He was quickly joined by Simon.

"You look pretty pissed off today. "

Anthony just admired the view without responding.

“I'll take that for a yes. What happened yesterday ? "

" I do not see what you're talking about. "

"Please, I arrived two days ago and it already feels like walking into a minefield every time you and Penelope are in the same place. "

Anthony put down his cup of coffee before turning to his brother-in-law.

"Do you remember the woman I spent a night with five years ago? "

"You mean the only one who has never tried to contact you after a hot night ? "

“It was her. "

" Who ? »Simon thinks« Penelope ?! You mean the woman whose I ear you talk about every time you've had a little too much to drink is Penelope Featherington? Eloise’s best friend, your brother’s ex-girlfriend and obviously a formidable lawyer… ”

" That's right. "

It took a few moments for Simon to recover from this news.

" What will you do ? "

“I made her understand that I wanted her. "

"Don't tell me you did that ..." 

Anthony looked at him puzzled

“Anthony, Penelope is not like the other women you put in your bed. She is much better than that. "

"That doesn't stop her from sleeping with the first comer. "

“Misplaced jealousy. I remind you that you also dropped out last night. "

Anthony didn't answer. A few minutes later, Penelope made her appearance. She put her phone on the table next to Simon and Anthony greeting Simon while politely denying her host. Then she dove into the pool to get on one of the inflatable mattresses.

"Grégory is right, it's freezing between you two. "

" Let's talk about something else. Asked Anthony

Simon therefore changed the subject of their conversation to discuss business. He too was the head of the family empire, which made him have a lot in common with his best friend.  
Suddenly Penelope's phone rang and she didn't seem to hear it.

“Penelope, your phone." Anthony cried dryly.

She jumped from her mattress to get out of the pool. Of course, she didn’t arrive in time to answer it, but when she got there she stared at Anthony in the eyes.  
She did a question-and-answer session. “Dear Penelope, your phone is ringing. Would you like me to bring it to you? Oh thank you Anthony, what a gentleman you are. "

He just rolled his eyes.

She picked up her phone and moved away from Simon and Anthony to call back the person who had tried to contact her. She didn't know this number and assumed it was from work. She just needs to hear the stranger's "Hallo" to recognize her.

“Mom, what can I do for you? "

This caught Simon and Anthony's attention, hadn't she said she had little contact with her family.

"How many pounds do you need?" 

Anthony recognized the tone Penelope was using now. She had used the same during their negotiations.  
They watched Penelope move her mobile phone away from her ear for a few moments before placing it on her ear again.

"I will send you half of the requested amount. It's about time you learned how to manage your money, even Philippa knows how to do it. "

Penelope didn't wait for her mother to answer her and hung up, taking care to block her new phone number.

" Everything is fine ? Simon asked him.

"My mom just has the annoying tendency to spend more than she has… so when she calls me it's mostly to ask me for money. "

She took charge of the villa, she needed to be alone. What a fool she was ... After so many years, she still wished her mother was worried about her. Was it too much to ask to hear a simple "how are you? From the one who gave birth to her?

“You should follow her,” Simon said to Anthony.

Anthony watched Penelope walk away then decided to take his friend's advice.


	6. Chapter 6

He found Penelope sitting on the kitchen counter, a glass of lemonade in her hand.

"You don't seem to be well. "

"Because it interests you. "

He leaned against the counter next to her, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"You don't mean to leave me alone, are you? "

"Not when you look upset." 

Penelope laughed to herself, if only he knew that was one of the reasons she was upset.

"It's just that I wish my mom would one day treat me like she does to my sisters rather than take me for a wallet. "

"Stop giving her money then. "

“It's not that simple, it's not really my money. My dad still had some investments going on when he passed away. I managed to keep a few and now I'm growing them. I am the only person in the family to manage them according to my father's last wishes. "

" I know what it is. "

Penelope looked at him

“Honestly Anthony, you can't understand. In any case, not what I feel… I've been alone in the world for almost 10 years. I started working after my father died, I have been emancipated since I was 16. I paid off all of my father's debts including interest while studying. I literally put my life on hold. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall "I can't even remember the last time my mother just asked me how I was"

Anthony listened to her intently and let her continue.

“I know you have a lot of responsibilities. You know what it's like to lose a father but you have your whole family around you, you are literally surrounded by love although you don't always seem to realize it. "

She didn't dare look at him anymore and focused her gaze on the fruit basket in front of her.

Anthony stepped in front of her and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Why have you never asked for help? Why didn't you come to see us? Have you literally been an honorary member of our family since you and Eloise were born? Why have you disappeared from our lives, from my life?" He had deliberately insisted on those last words.

“I wanted to prove to everyone that I could do it and that's what I did. As for your family, I didn't do it on purpose… I was overbooked. "

" And for me ? "

“Anthony, you've been collecting girls since your beard started growing. Me, I've always been the little fat and kind girl to everyone. I was 20 years old, I had not yet learned to love and assume my curves. And you were my ex-boyfriend's brother… why would I have stayed? To hear you tell me that you were sorry and that was a huge mistake? I couldn't hear that. "

A maid came into the kitchen as Anthony got ready to answer her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bridgerton has asked me to let all the family members know it is time to start preparing for tonight's gala. "

Anthony walked away from Penelope and thanked the maid, once the employee was out of sight. He spoke to Penelope again.   
"Also prepare a suitcase for tonight, I have reserved rooms at the Hotel. We will be able to fully enjoy the evening." He hesitated a few moments then left to prepare.

Penelope sat there, waiting for her heartbeat to calm down before jumping off the counter, putting her empty glass in the sink and heading for her bedroom as well.

She passed Simon and Daphne on the way.

“Penelope! Eloise and I were saying we could prepare together. "

"Good idea, are we doing this in my room?" 

"Time to get my outfit back and find Eloise and we're on our way." "

Penelope was glad not to be alone to prepare, it would save her from thinking about the conversation she just had with Anthony.

She did some tidying up anyway before the girls arrived… well, she just put the piles of clothes lying on the floor back on the shelves but it was that. 

Fortunately, Violet had asked the housekeepers to prepare her dress and she was waiting for her on a beautiful hanger.

She had just enough time to pack her travel bag with clothes for the night and the next day before Eloise and Daphne entered her room… without knocking. They were Bridgerton after all.

"Your room is huge!" »Said Daphne

"Haven't you seen her? " Penelope asked intrigued.

“No, the work on this part of the house was recently finished. I hadn't had the opportunity to come before today. "

So she walked around the bedroom and adjoining rooms.

"Uh… that window in the shower that overlooks Anthony's private patio… is that normal?" 

Penelope laughed "When I asked him about it he told me the bathroom needed light. "

"Sometimes I really don't understand my brother…"

They began to prepare themselves by telling each other some anecdotes.

“Simon got information on what happened between Anthony and Siena yesterday. » Said Daphne who did not wait for her comrades to answer her to continue « She has for the umpteenth time trying to get Anthony back but apparently he made it clear to her that he did not intend to let her in his life again. "

Penelope was aware that Daphne and Eloise had their eyes on her now, but she didn't really want to talk about it. Fortunately, she was saved by the gong as Violet knocked on the door to tell them that everyone was waiting for them in the hall. A housekeeper came to take Penelope's travel bag and they made their way to the hall.

When they arrived in the hall, Anthony found it hard to take his eyes off Penelope. It looked like her dress had been molded to her body. She hugged her curves beautifully and her slicked back hair pulled up into a high ponytail gave him plenty of ideas, too much for his own good.

“Girls, you are lovely! These dresses are spectacular ! » Violet declared

So engrossed in Penelope, Anthony had until then not paid attention to Daphne and Eloise but they were also absolutely divine. He was even amazed that Eloise could be so elegant.

“Your finery is absolutely sumptuous, Penelope." Francesca said taking Penelope's wrist to take a closer look at her bracelet. "They're emeralds, aren't they? "

" That's right. A family heirloom. "

Violet began to sort everyone into the cars, she had planned everything down to the last detail except that Eloise categorically refused to get in the same car as Anthony on the pretext that he was not a very entertaining traveling companion.

“I prefer to go with Benedict, Simon and Daphne. "

"Aren't you past the age of making whims? » Says Violet

Anthony jumped on the occasion.

“If Penelope doesn't mind, they can swap places. "

Eloise turned to Penelope with a smile of victory on her lips.

Penelope whispered to her: "You are going to pay me dearly for it." Then responded favorably to Anthony's offer.

So they found themselves alone in the backseat of Anthony’s Mercedes.

"Looks like satin is one of your favorite fabrics" said Anthony to break the ice.

Penelope looked at him incredulously and crossed her legs thus offering a most pleasant sight to Anthony thanks to the slit of her dress.

"Simple observation, I noticed that you have several blouses, nighties and pajamas in this material. "

"You are very observant ... I love the feel of satin on my skin. It is enough to find well cut models so that it does not become vulgar. "

Anthony hadn't taken his eyes off her thigh.

"You know, it's very rude to stare at a woman like that." Seeing that they were almost there already, Penelope leaned over to speak in Anthony's ear and said, "Let me guess, you're wondering what I'm wearing underneath this dress aren't you? " She then put her hand on Anthony's thigh " Figures you that I really appreciate the lace corsets ... "

Anthony couldn't take it any longer with one of his big hands it grab Penelope's nape wanting to crush his lips onto hers, but his driver parked up before he could.

Penelope smiled in victory and said "Penelope 2 - Anthony 1" and she didn't wait for the driver to open the door for them to exit her side of the car.

Anthony took a long breath before he stepped out too.


	7. Chapter 7

The waltz of arrivals had already started at the Casino. As she thought about going alone, Anthony offered her his arm. Certainly to avoid being accosted as soon as he entered the reception hall, she told herself.

She was savoring her little victory but she had to admit that Anthony was also very elegant, sexy even. He had chosen a burgundy-colored suit with a white shirt that he had not fully buttoned, which gave a glimpse of his muscular and slightly hairy chest. Very masculine.

The rest of the family joined them at the entrance to the reception hall and Daphne was delighted to see that these two were still arm in arm.

"They go pretty well together, don't they?" Simon said to her.

" They are perfect." Then she looked at her husband, intrigued by his thought.

“They've slept together before. " He whispered in her ear

" How do you know ? "

“Anthony confessed to me this afternoon. Why doesn't that seem to surprise you? "

“Pen told us when we were looking for a dress. "

"I see… that explains Eloise's little fit earlier… You shouldn't get too involved. "

"Oh please ... With these two strong heads, if we don't give them a little push, they'll end up going their separate ways at the end of the summer without even trying anything." 

Simon knew he was wasted trying to argue with his wife. When she had an idea in her head, it was impossible to take it away from her.

The early evening passed pleasantly, then the auction began. They all took their places at their table, the many Bridgertons were separated into two tables. Penelope was glad not to be placed with Anthony, the tension between them was taking her breath away.

The auction went rather calmly until the event organizer announced the next piece of art to be auctioned.

“Now, Benedict Bridgerton does us the honor of auctioning off one of his latest creations. "

The whole family looked surprised and Benedict shrugged his shoulders.

When the canvas in question was revealed, Anthony nearly choked on his glass of red wine as Penelope blushed like a tomato.

The painting represented her, naked with a simple transparent sheet covering one of her breasts and her womenhood.   
In all fairness, the was beautiful but she hadn't posed for Benedict yet. 

How had he done it? She recognized not only her face but also with a few details near the whole of her body. So she put the question to Benedict, who was across from her at the other table.

“I've been watching you for the past few days. Don't you recognize the position you take when you sunbathe on the deckchairs by the pool? "

"Next time, couldn't you warn me that you're literally putting my naked body image up for sale? "

"So that I couldn't see Anthony's face!" No way ! "

Many of the guests recognized Penelope and the auction began. Surprised, she heard Anthony make a very large bid and just as he was about to win the auction another voice rang out from the back of the room.

“30,000 euros! "

Or 5,000 euros more than Anthony.

Penelope turned to see who had outbid and was stunned to see Andrew. He saw her and winked at her, which Anthony witnessed.

The battle between Andrew and Anthony continued for a few minutes until Anthony lost patience and offered 50,000 euros, challenging Andrew to do better. Andrew seemed to think it over but gave up. So Anthony won the auction, a smile of satisfaction on his lips.

The meal was served then they were invited to join the gardens and the ballroom for the rest of the festivities.

Andrew came to meet Penelope as soon as he had the chance while she was chatting with Violet and one of her French friends. Out of politeness, Penelope introduced him and then they stepped aside.

“You left very early this morning. "

“Yeah, I had a lot to do. "

"I wish I had woken up next to you." He said putting his hand on her hip

In the distance, Anthony was watching the scene while chatting with a Chinese businessman. So was that the man she spent the night with...

Penelope withdrew Andrew's hand from her hip.

"Look, what happened between us last night was very nice but you know it was only a one night stand. "

"We could go back in the good old days, right?" This time he took her hand and tried to pull her towards him.

“Andrew, it was a wonderful parenthesis but I don't want it to happen again. "

"Are you making your virgin scared now? Yet you don't look so shy on the Bridgerton painting. " he said in a very unpleasant tone and resting a His hand on her hip again, this time with more force.

As she was losing patience and getting ready to tell him what she thought of his attitude, another hand came to withdraw Andrew's and she immediately recognized the scent of the man standing behind her. . The smell had enveloped her the whole way to the casino.

“I suggest you leave." Said Anthony

"Why would I do this?" "

"You have two options, either leave with all your dignity or I ask security to force you out. "

Andrew looked at Penelope then Anthony.

"Good luck with her… She has obviously become a real drag." 

Penelope was offended by these words, “Just because I accepted your advances yesterday doesn't mean I will accept them today. It doesn't make me a slut like you say, it just makes me a woman who knows what she wants and what she doesn't want anymore. "

Anthony waved to two security guards and they escorted Andrew out in front of all the guests.

" Are you okay ? »Anthony asked Penelope

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed he had turned into an asshole. "

Penelope walked over to the bar and ordered a strong Gin Tonic. Eloise and Daphne joined her and asked her what had just happened. She told them the whole story.

“But what an asshole!" Eloise said.

“By the way, where are Gregory and Hyacinthe? » Asked Penelope

“Oh, they almost fell asleep during the meal. Mom allowed them to go to their rooms. "

"Aaah, what would I like to be able to leave without being blamed. » Said Eloise

The three friends laughed and chatted until some guests started to desert.

“I think I'll do like them and go to my room, girls. » Said Penelope.

"We will certainly follow you closely. See you tomorrow morning. " said Daphne

Penelope therefore went to reception to retrieve the key to her room.

Once in her room, finally her "suite". Anthony obviously did not know how to do it in moderation. She finally took off her heeled sandals, then heard the automatic room lock beeping and the door opened a few seconds later.

“I will end up filing a harassment complaint. » She said to the newcomer

Anthony snickered cynically and walked over to the bar to pour himself a Whisky.

"Can I know why you are here?" » Said Penelope

"This is my suite. "

Penelope was suprise...

" Oh sorry... The receptionist must have been wrong. She took her sandals in her hand and walked to the door."

Anthony was faster and stepped between her and the door.

“He was not wrong. This Suite is ours. "

“Except there's no us. "

"Penelope, I won't force you anything but dare to tell me that you don't want it as much as I do. "

"Can't you call Siena to take care of your needs?" » Said Penelope with hatred.

" Why would I do that ? "

"Oh please everyone knows about your relationship. "

Anthony ran his hand through his hair looking quite pissed off.

"Listen to me, Penelope, because I’m only going to say it once. He took a step towards her, "I was very clear with Siena yesterday… between us it's definitely over. "

“That didn't stop you from sleeping with a woman yesterday. "

Anthony calmly put his glass of whisky on the sideboard next to them then lifted Penelope without warning to put her on the sideboard too. She was surprised and let go of her shoes which made a thud on the carpet. In this position they were the same height and looked each other in the eyes without any problem.

Pissed off Anthony started talking, "The reason I slept with a woman last night was because I couldn't help but imagine another man touching you, kissing you and picking you up. He accompanied his words with a caress on Penelope's bare shoulder.

“You and I know this is not a good idea." Penelope said one thing but her body, her mind and the beating of her heart were screaming at her another.

Anthony noticed the chills running through Penelope's body and he knew it wasn't due to the air conditioning.

"Please, let's stop scoring the points between us. Dare to tell me that you never thought back to our night together, dare to tell me that you never touched yourself while thinking of me ... Of the two of us, Penelope, it is you who are the coward. I told you I didn't want you as an object or as one of those women who throw themselves at my feet. "

He took Penelope's ponytail in his hand and wrapped it around his fist to gently force her to look up. " I want you. I tried to contact you after that night, it was you who did everything to never see me again. You were the one who extrapolated my thoughts. You are the one who left. "

Penelope swallowed, staring at Anthony, he looked so sure of himself.

"Because you would have courted me? "

“At the time, that was my intention. Today, I don't feel like playing cat and mouse any longer. "

" What do I must understand ? "

“You're a professional negotiator, you know what that means. "

Penelope thinks quickly… did she want to? Yes, she was on fire.   
Was she strong enough to try something with Anthony? Perhaps ….   
Would he agree to be exclusive? There was only one way to find out ...

This moment of reflection seemed to last forever for Anthony but Penelope finally spoke.

“I have two conditions. "


	8. Chapter 8

“I have two conditions. "

" I'm listening to you. "

"First, I hate wasting my time, if we try you have to get involved as well. "

Anthony seemed to want to answer but she was faster.

“Second condition. I want exclusivity. » Anthony seemed not to understand so she clarified « I am not a sharing and I know your reputation… With me you will have to be exclusive otherwise I could become an other woman. "

She watched him as he reflected and she saw the flame of desire in his eyes again.

“These conditions seem to me to be easily tunable. "

Penelope smiled cynically and brought her mouth to Anthony's ear to whisper

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" She told him, nibbling his earlobe.

Anthony groaned and pressed her to his chest. Penelope took this reaction for a "yes" and continued.

"Yesterday when Andrew touched me I was thinking of you. "

It didn't take more for Anthony to take possession of her lips with a possessiveness she had never known. Her body seemed to respond for her and she answerd him with equal fervor. With one hand, he pulled her dress up to her thighs and brushed her privacy through the thin fabric of her panties. She moaned at the simple gesture, proving to him that she was just as excited as he was.

He interrupted their kisses to look her in the eye again, she seemed to understand his thoughts and she said, "Take me." 

She had said these two words without begging him and without avoiding his gaze. Penelope fully embraced her needs and never had a woman had so much power over him. He could have come just looking at her, her dress was pulled up to her hips, her firm, voluptuous legs encircling his waist… and that usually blue azure gaze seemed darker and reflected desire.

He lowered his pants under Penelope's admiring eyes before entering her in one movement, taking care never to take his eyes off her. Neither of them expected to feel such pleasure once their bodies were intertwined and they groaned with pleasure in the same time.

Penelope regained possession of Anthony's lips. He started back and forth with a pace that Penelope had never known. She screamed his name as she climaxed and was quickly followed by Anthony. Once the last shivers of their orgasms passed Anthony rested his forehead on Penelope's.

When his breath returned, he said:

"This is not a bad idea or a mistake Miss Featherington. This is fusion and passion in their wildest state. "

Penelope did not answer but she jumped from the sideboard hoping that her legs would be stable enough. Lucky for her, her legs didn't shake and she started to pull away from Anthony.

" Where are you going ? "

She then turned to Anthony with a seductive smile "We're in a Suite, aren't we? Which means a huge bed must be waiting for us somewhere… "Then she left to find the bedroom.

Anthony pulled up his pants without closing them, took off his jacket and followed this woman decidedly full of surprises.

Once in the bedroom, he watched her undress and slide her dress to the floor, revealing the famous white lace corset…

"I don't know what happened for the past five years, but I love to see you embrace your curves and your sensuality so much." he still says in the entrance to the room.  
Penelope walked over to him and began to unbutton his shirt. She blushed a little as she replied, "Five years ago, you made love to me like no one had before, maybe it's due to your old age ..."

He gave her a little pat on the buttocks which made her laugh. "That night I felt wanted and it was a real 'click' for me ... if a man like 'the great Anthony Bridgerton' could be attracted to a girl like me, so maybe I too could learn to love myself. "

They were both now in their underwear and passion took over their sanity again, Anthony lifted Penelope as if she was as light as a feather. He kneaded her buttocks as she circled his waist with her legs again. He walked over to the bed and set her down gently, she loosened her legs a bit so he could move more easily.

Although he loved to see her wearing only this corset, he ripped it off unceremoniously.

"Do you have any idea how much it costs?" Said Penelope both outraged and excited

"No and I really don't care. What I want is you." He ducked into her neck, kissing every inch of her skin.

Penelope loved it but decided it was her turn to take the lead from now on. She therefore tilted Anthony and reversed their position. She stopped him from touching her and started a lascivious dance with her hips while kissing his chest. He moaned and groaned with each of her strokes. Then she went lower, took off his boxer and without warning, took it in the mouth.

Anthony called out his name and took Penelope's hair back in his hand. Not to give her a rythm, but because he needed to touch her. When she felt him ready, she repositioned herself on his pelvis, his penis stroking her own privacy. Anthony also sat up and kissed Penelope again. He tasted himself at the same time and he loved it. Supporting Anthony's shoulders, Penelope slid easily on his penis.

That night, they had orgasms to orgasm and Anthony thanked the God of Yoga several times because it had to be said that Penelope's flexibility was in itself an aphrodisiac he had never tasted.

In the early hours of the morning, they finally collapsed from fatigue and fell asleep hugging.

The next day when Anthony woke up he wanted to hug Penelope but the place next to him was empty. He quickly sat up against the headboard a little distraught, had she left him again without saying anything ?

Penelope enjoying the gentle morning breeze on the huge terrace heard a thud from their room (their room… that thought seemed unreal). So she returned quickly, worried that something had happened. She then saw Anthony frantically searching for something on the bedroom floor.

" What are you looking for ?"

Anthony, still completely naked, got up quickly and his instincts took over him. He almost ran towards Penelope and hugged her. She was surprised but let it go. After a few minutes, he loosened his grip a little and kissed Penelope's forehead.

"I thought you were gone again. "

Touched, Penelope put her hand on his cheek quivering at the sensation of his budding beard and stroked it stroking it with her thumb.

“I was just enjoying the morning breeze on the patio." She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly. Anthony responded quickly by lifting her a little, relieving Penelope's legs.

They parted to catch their breath. "You should put on pants." I ordered room service for breakfast. Anthony noticed that Penelope was blushing slightly… the shy girl he had known hadn't quite disappeared, he told himself.

“I guess I can't get my shirt back. He said and playing with the first buttons of it.

“No, she's way too comfortable. "

Room service arrived a few moments later and Penelope went to greet the bellhop. She asked him to serve breakfast on the terrace and then she thanked him with a tip (took from Anthony's wallet but will return later).

She began to drink her cup of black coffee. It wasn't long before he joined her dressed in a simple jogger that revealed his Apollo belt. She took the time to really look at him. At the villa, she had never really dared to observe him for fear of being caught with her hand in the bag ...

He had also changed in five years, she knew he had gotten into the habit of doing cross-country skiing to let off steam after his days at work which had chiseled his body very harmoniously. His six abs were visible, his arms were muscular but just the right amount and that V in his lower abdomen could be the sign of his death warrant.

"Hope you enjoy the view." Anthony said, pouring himself his coffee in turn with milk.

"Very… how can you spoil the wonderful taste of coffee?" She said, looking outraged

He laughed, "You think I haven't seen the way you shell your croissant to eat them? This is a sacrilege! "

She stuck her tongue out at him and continued to drink her coffee.

Then Anthony asked THE question "How would you like to proceed?" 

She puts down her cup to take a croissant. "If we had been in London, I would have chosen the option 'we keep this to ourselves for now' but let's be honest here with all your family not to mention the fact that they certainly know that we share the same suite… we will rather opt for the option 'we try and we will see.' " … What do you say ?

"Do you always think this way?" 

" What do you mean ? "

"I feel like you are still negotiating ... even with yourself. "

"That's how I got to where I am. I quickly learned that you always have to be two steps ahead in the world we live in. "

"Do you rest sometimes ? "

She raised one of her eyebrows, "According to the workaholic, your reputation follows you you know. "

He laughed again and she thought to herself that she could get used to the sweet sound very quickly.

They ate their lunch in silence before Anthony addressed Penelope again.

" I have a request. "

" I listen. "

" Never pose again for Bénédict. "

Penelope literally burst out laughing but she managed to recover.

"I didn't pose for him… at least not the way you think. "

" What does it mean ? "

As if her body spoke for her, she felt the need to feel his touch. So she got up to sit on his knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Anthony pulled her a little closer to his chest.

"I was as surprised as you to see a nude of me except for a few details ..." Anthony got ready to speak but she put her finger to his mouth "Let me explain. Bénédict observed me when I was tanning, hence the particular pose I have on this portrait. He is a great artist, he observed the shapes of my body and extrapolated some details…. "

Penelope didn't notice Anthony's reaction and worried a little but he put his hand behind her neck and put his forehead to hers before saying " Whatever… I want to be the only one to see you in your Eve outfit. and I'm going to tell him never to do that again. "

Penelope smiles "So I'm not the only one to be possessive." 

In response, Anthony kissed him with consuming passion. Surprised at first, she responded. She loved to feel the taste of coffee on her lips. Their kiss became more and more ardent but she ended it and said "Shower" while standing up. It didn't take more for Anthony to take her by the hand and rush to the bathroom.

Anthony turned on the shower and their clothes quickly fell to the floor. He had let Penelope take the leadership that night but there, she dreamed if she thought to take it back ...

So he lifted her up to pin her on the wall of the shower just below the spray. She gripped as hard as she could, one hand on her lover's shoulder and the other on the glass wall. Happy with its effect, Anthony began to masturbate Penelope alternating between slowness and speed. Hearing Penelope's moans and cries was driving him crazy. He felt her tighten around his fingers, her legs trembled and he had to prop her up so she wouldn't fall as she climaxed.

Once her legs stopped shaking, he put her down for a moment. She opened her eyes and seemed to want to say something but he didn't give her time. Anthony swiveled her around so her back turned to him, he pressed his chest against her back and groaned in pleasure as their pelvis touched. Penelope understood immediately what he wanted by leaning forward a little and he took her without delicacy. What was happening between them was absolutely magical, they didn't need to talk to each other, their bodies responded instinctively. Once their antics were over, they washed each other.

As they were getting ready to reunite with the rest of the family, someone knocked on the door and Anthony went to open the door. Penelope doing her hair, thought to herself that it must have been one of the siblings who was coming to the news, but she heard Anthony speak with the tone he had assumed during their negotiation.

" What are you doing here ? "

“You are famous and fairly easy to find. "

The seductive tone the stranger had taken on did not please Penelope at all. So she put down her hairbrush and walked towards the entrance to the Suite. She saw a tall brunette dressed like a model from the 2000s: too tight, not enough fabrics.

“I think I was clear yesterday morning. You've been a distraction… nothing more. ” Anthony replied

Penelope knew right away that it was the one night stand he had told her about. She decided to let him handle it… after all that was his problem. But this woman approached a step that was certainly meant to be flirtatious but almost made Penelope throw up and she reached out her hand to touch Anthony's cheek. Big mistake on her part ...

"Don't even try to do that. " Penelope said taking on a most threatening tone as she came between the stranger and her man. Had she really just called him "her man" she said to herself….

" Who are you ? "

This woman was not lacking in air… Penelope gave her a most devilish smile.

"I'm the one he was thinking of when he fucked you. I am the only woman who now has the right to put her hands on him. So I'm going to be very polite and ask you to go away and forget that you crossed our path. You have one minute to get back to where you came from before I call the security. "

The woman opened her mouth but Penelope didn't give her time to answer and closed the door on her. She looked through the eyelet for a moment and was pleased to see this woman heading for the elevators. Then she turned to Anthony.

"No, but frankly, what did you find about this woman? » She said laughing « And this perfume… my god what horror… »

“In my defense, I was totally drunk. "

Penelope laughed even more.

“Your dress looks great on you." Anthony said looking her from head to toe.

She wore a short floral dress with a ruffle and a Carmen collar. She had tanned slightly and her freckles were sticking out to his delight and he kissed her collarbone.

"Thank you, you paid it. "

He understood right away what she was talking about and remembered their kiss in the dressing room.

"Erase that satisfied smile from your face Lord Bridgerton."


End file.
